This application is for partial support of the 2014 Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) Science Research Conference (SRC) on Molecular Mechanisms of Intestinal Lipid Transport and Metabolism, a meeting that will bring together leading scientists in the field to present and discuss their research and to facilitate advances in this field. This conference had previously been held every three years since 1990 and was nationally and internationally recognized as a prestigious forum for the presentation of groundbreaking research in lipid digestion and absorption. In 2003, the sessions began to move to several aspects of lipid and lipoprotein metabolism and metabolic regulation beyond the gut and in extraintestinal organ systems. Coincident with this change in focus, attendance began to decline, and no subsequent meetings have been held since 2006. The organizers believe that a refocused meeting to emphasize exposure of trainees and young investigators in the field to new state-of-the-art science with an emphasis on the intestine and translation to human disease, as well as the opportunity to interact with more senior investigators, will invigorate this important research area. In 2014, the conference will focus heavily on the regulation and molecular mechanisms of intestinal lipid digestion and absorption with new translational emphasis on the importance of these processes to understanding the mechanisms of health maintenance and development of chronic diseases, such as obesity, insulin resistance and diabetes, dyslipidemia, intestinal failure and gastrointestinal inflammation The meeting will be held July 6 - 11 in Snowmass Village, CO, and will include eight lecture sessions and afternoon poster sessions. Lecture sessions will cover a broad range of topics, including lipid absorption and incretin/insulin secretion, neonatal lipid absorption, impact of the microbiome on intestinal lipid absorption, intestinal lipid transporters, role of cytoplasmic lipid droplets in lipid absorption, intestinal bile acid metabolism and chylomicron assembly and secretion. At the end of each lecture session, two short talks will be selected from the abstract submissions. The poster sessions are designed to stimulate interaction between established and young scientists. The final ninth session will be a Meet the Expert panel discussion featuring the session chairs from the meeting in an interactive forum for junior attendees. The speakers in these sessions will describe research done in an array of biological systems, from humans to rodents to neonatal swine to zebrafish to C. elegans to several in vitro model systems, and using multiple experimental approaches and new technologies. Attendees will derive synergistic benefit from close interaction with both the speakers and the participants with diverse experimental backgrounds, which will in turn drive future advances and multidisciplinary collaborations in the field. Participants and speakers have been chosen to reflect both excellence in this health-relevant area of science and an ideal balance between youth and experience. The program includes outstanding women and men, and scientists of many different ethnicities.